


Reddie Fluff Without Plot

by celt_the_flame_3110



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Cotton Candy Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Happy, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, holy shit that's actually a tag!, it's basically cotton candy, this fic is fluffy and sugary sweet with no substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celt_the_flame_3110/pseuds/celt_the_flame_3110
Summary: Eddie was sitting on the couch reading a book. It was starting to get dark outside but the lamp in the living room was on, so he could see the pages clearly. The tv was on but the volume was low enough for it to be considered background noise. He had a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table and it was still warm. It was a nice, quiet moment. The best part of all of this, though, was Richie laying on the couch with his head in Eddie’s lap.ORRichie and Eddie are married and they're also in love.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Reddie Fluff Without Plot

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had _massive_ writer's block lately but I still wanted to write about my favorite boys. 
> 
> So... here's 2k of sugary sweet fluff without plot.
> 
> I wish I could've made it longer but it's kind of hard to write a lot when you have no idea for a plot lol.
> 
> It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it!!

Eddie was sitting on the couch reading a book. It was starting to get dark outside but the lamp in the living room was on, so he could see the pages clearly. The tv was on but the volume was low enough for it to be considered background noise. He had a cup of tea sitting on the coffee table and it was still warm. It was a nice, quiet moment. The best part of all of this, though, was Richie laying on the couch with his head in Eddie’s lap.

He was watching whatever was playing on the tv, until he fell asleep about half an hour ago. After Richie was fast asleep, and Eddie was sure he wouldn’t stir, he had taken his huge glasses off and sat them on the table for him.

Richie’s eyes were closed, his chest was rising and falling with easy breaths, and his muscles were lax. Any signs of stress from his demanding career were gone and he looked adorably peaceful. The fact that Richie could look as cute while sleeping as he did while awake was captivating and infuriating in equal measure.

When Eddie realized that he was no longer paying attention to the book that was in his hands, he closed it and sat it next to Richie’s glasses.

The moment he made sure that the book made it onto the table rather than the floor, Eddie turned his attention back to his sleeping husband.

At this point, the two of them had been married for three years. Before that, they were in a relationship for two years and were engaged for six months. In those five years, he was the happiest he’s ever been in his entire life. Every morning, he got to wake up comfortably enfolded in Richie’s big, strong arms. Every evening after work, he got to come home to Richie’s excited and affectionate expression. Every night, he got to fall asleep exactly how he woke up.

Eddie never thought he would ever have this. He never thought that he was going to have someone make breakfast for him because that person wanted to do something nice for him and not because they thought he was incapable of doing it himself. He never thought he could tell his partner that he was going to go for a run and be met with a simple, “Okay, have fun,” rather than sheer panic. He never thought that going to his job would be the worst part of his day, because it was the only time of day that he wasn’t with his spouse. He never thought that he would be enthusiastic about having sex rather than dreading it and hoping he could stay hard long enough for the other person to finish. He never thought that he would want to spend as much time with his partner as possible rather than hoping he could work overtime to stay out of his own home longer.

He never thought he could be…  _ happy. _

Eddie only vaguely noticed his vision blurring before one of his tears landed on Richie’s forehead.

Richie was normally a heavy sleeper but of course, since Eddie would’ve prefered him to stay asleep this time, his eyes immediately opened.

As soon as Richie yawned and made eye contact with Eddie, his brow creased in concern. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Eddie shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Eddie felt a large hand cup his right cheek and a thumb brushing some tears away. “Are you okay?”

Eddie managed a nod. After keeping his eyes shut for another minute, he was able to stop crying so hard and opened his eyes. Richie was still looking up at him in worry, wiping tears off of his face. The sight was enough to make Eddie start crying again but he resisted the urge.

Eddie took a breath before saying, “I’m okay. I’m just getting sentimental and shit, ignore me.”

Richie visibly relaxed. “Oh, okay. I thought something was wrong.”

Eddie shook his head, taking hold of one of Richie’s wrists and pressing a kiss into the palm of his hand. Richie smiled and, since he was too far down to reach Eddie’s face, he took Eddie’s free hand before kissing each knuckle individually.

“You know that I love you, right?” Eddie asked, his voice slightly choked-up.

“Of course I do. You know that  _ I _ love  _ you, _ right?”

Eddie nodded.

Richie smiled and grabbed Eddie’s face with both hands before pulling him down into a kiss. 

Every kiss Eddie shared with Richie was  _ so good. _ Whether he gave Eddie a quick peck on the cheek before he left for work or Richie licked the inside of Eddie’s mouth so obscenely that his germaphobia should've kicked in, Eddie  _ loved _ kissing him. Eddie never imagined that he would enjoy kissing so much, but here he was.

Unfortunately the kiss was short lived because Eddie was forty-five, so his neck and back weren’t okay with him bending over at such a strange angle.

Eddie sat up, wincing and rubbing his neck. “You’re gonna have to sit up if you want to kiss me. I can’t bend over like that.”

Richie looked like he was about to but finally shook his head. “Maybe in a minute. I’m kinda tired, I should probably go back to sleep.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You can’t go back to sleep  _ now. _ You’re sleep schedule’s gonna be all fucked up.”

“To call it a ‘schedule’ would be an insult to planning as a whole.”

Eddie snorted. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Richie reached up and grabbed one of Eddie’s wrists, burying his hand into his hair. “Scratch my head.”

“No.”

Richie gave Eddie his best sad eyes, but they still sparkled with mirth. “Please.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh, as if doing domestic shit with Richie was an annoyance. The truth was, Eddie would gladly give Richie back rubs and wash his hair every day if he asked him to.

Richie spent his entire adult life looking for someone to be in a relationship with. 

Usually the person would go on a few dates with him before they would get sick of his motormouth, his jokes, his affectionate nature, or really anything about him that he couldn’t change. Whatever the reason was, the other person would end the relationship and wouldn’t even want to remain friends afterwards. Richie spent so much time dating assholes and getting his heart broken, so Eddie wanted to show him how much he loved him at every possible opportunity.

But if Eddie acted enthusiastic about doing these things, Richie would  _ never _ let him hear the end of it. 

“Fine, but you’re scratching my back before bed.”

Richie smiled. “Okay, no complaints here.”

Richie also liked doing domestic shit with Eddie, so that was a  _ huge _ plus.

Eddie finally let his annoyed expression crumble and he gave Richie a loving smile of his own, finally starting to run his nails along the crown of his head. Richie hummed in contentment and rolled onto his side, facing away from Eddie. When he had better access to the rest of Richie’s head, Eddie started scratching down to the back of it.

“Oh, my God,” Richie groaned. “You can keep doing that forever.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Because you love me.”

Eddie scoffed. “Not  _ that _ much.”

Eddie regretted the joke as soon as it let his mouth but, thankfully, Richie didn’t seem to take it that wrong way.

Eddie continued scratching Richie’s head gently, earning happy noises and relaxed breaths from him. Richie started pressing soft kisses to the thigh that his head was resting on. 

The sweet gesture made Eddie’s heart feel too big for his chest, like he was the Grinch or some shit. The more he thought about it, the comparison wasn’t inaccurate. His heart probably  _ was _ smaller, before he found Richie again. 

In all honesty, he used to be kind of a hateful person. Eddie didn’t really have any friends back in New York and none of his coworkers really liked him that much. Who could blame them? Kindness wasn’t really a virtue that Eddie possessed, even before he forgot about the love of his life.

When he finally left Myra and started dating Richie, the sheer  _ love _ that Richie had for him made Eddie so happy that his heart kind of hurt. Since his heart wasn’t used to giving or receiving love, especially not  _ that much _ of it, it was pretty overwhelming at first. Sometimes the amount that Richie loved Eddie  _ still _ overwhelmed him, but it was always in a good way. 

Over time, it kind of made Eddie a better person. He found himself actually being  _ nice _ to people, even strangers; Being nice was  _ way _ easier when you were actually happy. It still wasn’t Eddie’s strong suit, by any means, but he’s better now than he was.

Even though Richie knew that his earlier comment was a joke, Eddie murmured, “I  _ do _ love you, though.”

Richie turned his head slightly to smile at him. “Yeah, I know. We  _ just _ went over that, Spaghetti Man.”

Eddie shrugged. “I know, but it probably doesn’t hurt to remind you.”

Richie’s smile turned into a boisterous grin. “Because I forget shit all of the time?”

Even though Eddie could’ve easily taken a crack at Richie’s shitty memory, he wanted to be serious. He didn’t want to leave any doubt in Richie’s mind about how much Eddie loved him.

“No,” Eddie responded. “I just don’t think that I make it obvious enough. I mean, you show me that you love me all of the time.”

Richie looked bewildered. “And  _ you _ don’t?”

Eddie blinked. “I mean... I  _ try _ to, but you do a better job.”

Richie snorted. “It’s not a competition.”

Eddie sighed, his hand finally stopping its movements. “I know, I never said that it was. It’s just… you make me feel loved and cared for every fucking day. You make me so happy and I just want you to feel the same way.”

Richie smiled sweetly, turning onto his back again and caressing Eddie’s face with one of his hands. “Eddie, baby, you  _ do _ make me feel loved.”

Eddie squinted. “I do?”

“Yeah, of course you do. I wouldn’t have married you if you didn’t.”

Eddie paused to think before saying, “Okay, just… promise me that you’ll tell me if you feel unloved. The  _ last _ thing I wanna do is make you feel like I don’t love you.”

“You’ve literally  _ never _ made me feel-”

“But  _ if I do, _ you’ll tell me. Right?”

“Eds, I  _ promise _ I’ll let you know.”

Eddie, satisfied with the response, nodded before starting to scratch Richie’s head again.

Richie made a soft, satisfied noise before the hand still touching Eddie’s face dropped like dead weight.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile at how fucking  _ cute _ his husband was. The fact that Eddie grew up to look like an older version of his teenage self without much improvement was annoying enough. The fact that Richie grew into his looks—with broad shoulders, strong forearms, a solid chest, a chiseled jaw—was straight-up  _ unfair. _ Yet again, the fact that this beautiful man was married to Eddie seemed a little  _ too _ fair. So the fairness canceled out.

He continued scratching the top of Richie’s head with the one hand, then Eddie used the other to scratch the back of his head and nape of his neck.

Richie’s eyes fluttered shut and he yawned before mumbling, “Can I just sleep here tonight?”

“No.” Eddie decided.

“Eddie,” Richie whined, dragging the two syllables of his name out. “I thought you loved me.”

“I  _ do _ love you. That’s why I’m not letting you wake up with a sore back tomorrow, you ungrateful bitch.”

Richie cackled, his soft tummy convulsing with the force of his laughter.

Eddie grinned, feeling like he achieved something great. He always felt good about himself when he made Richie laugh, maybe a little  _ too _ good. Yet again, Richie was the funniest person Eddie knew (whether he acted like that was the case or not) so getting him to laugh  _ was _ an achievement.

“Dammit, Eds. How the  _ fuck _ are you funnier than me? It’s literally my  _ job.” _

Hearing Richie say that made Eddie feel so warm inside that he couldn’t come up with a good joke to fire back.

All Eddie could respond with was a huff and an eye roll. “Flatterer.”

Before Richie could say anything else, Eddie started running his nails down the length of his back. Richie shivered and turned back onto his side to give Eddie better access.

After a few minutes of Eddie keeping up his ministrations, he felt Richie’s muscles relax and heard his breathing even out.

Eddie knew that he would have to wake Richie up in a little bit. Richie still had to eat dinner and his chiropractor would tear Eddie a new one if he let Richie sleep on the couch all night.

For now, though, Eddie was fine with letting Richie doze. 

Being in a relationship with Richie has had such a positive effect on Eddie. Without him, Eddie would still be fully dependent on Myra to give him placebos and control every little thing he did. Now, though, Eddie was married to someone who didn’t micromanage him, gave him fake medicine, or suffocated him with “love.” Richie let Eddie live his own life and  _ actually _ loved him, more than he probably deserved.

Eddie sincerely hoped that he made Richie feel loved too. Because he deserved to feel as good as Eddie did and to be happy.

So Eddie continued to gently scratch Richie’s head and back as he slept, giving him a moment of peace before he had to wake him up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll have more inspiration to write something else soon lol. Maybe I'll write Stenbrough fluff without plot. Or maybe I should write some Stanlon, I think it's about time I write something with them in it. Idk, lol. We'll see, I can't promise anything.
> 
> I've got a Tumblr. All I do is post memes and reblog stuff, but you can also ask me questions and talk to me if you want!
> 
> Tumblr: [celt-the-flame-3110](https://celt-the-flame-3110.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I don't think I have anything else to say. I hope you have a fantastic day!


End file.
